Storms, FroYo, and New Beginnings
by Channylover29
Summary: Sonny's heartbroken over her boyfriend dumping her and the only one around to comfort her is Chad. Will he understand or throw it in her face and laugh? Maybe when one door closes another really does open. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny With A Chance. If I did, trust me the  
show would be a lot different starting with Chad and Sonny realizing  
what everyone else already has. They love each other. But unfortunately  
I don't own them so here's my story of how it all would happen :)

***~~ Fro-Yo, Storms, and New Beginnings ~~***

Sonny was having one of the worst days of her life. She had  
started the day by over sleeping and barely having enough time to make  
it to the studio for rehearsals. Then when she got there Tawni was  
having a diva moment because she was out of her cocoa mocho cocoa  
lipstick, only to stub her toe really hard on the prop house's table  
later that day, and to top it off her boyfriend had just dumped her  
via text message 20 minutes ago. Sonny didn't think her day could get  
any worse.

She walked out of the prop house and headed to the commissary  
to get some frozen yogurt. Fro-yo always seemed to cheer Sonny  
up. She walked in the room, saw it was empty, and headed for her  
destination.

As Chad walked in to the commissary he saw who was in there  
and smiled to himself. The girl he loved to argue with, loved to joke  
with, loved to be around, but mostly just loved.

When Sonny first showed up at Condor Studios, Chad was furious.  
He figured a girl like her would bring up So Random's ratings and  
their show would become better than Mackenzie Falls. After awhile Chad  
saw his show wasn't being affected by the new girl, Sonny Monroe, and  
he didn't mind her as much. Only he had already had a reputation and  
would not be seen becoming friends with a Random.

As Chad continued to argue constantly with Sonny he started to  
see things in her he didn't notice at first. Like the way her dark  
hair was so perfect with the slight curl to it. Although his hair  
would still always be the best. Also the way she was always laughing  
and smiling, and what a smile she had.

Chad snapped out of his zoned out world and focused on Sonny  
again. She looked like she was ready to rip the frozen yogurt machine  
in to pieces just by staring it down.

"You realize, Sonny, you get better results when you turn the  
lever instead of trying to use your mind powers" Chad said while  
smirking. His smirk was immediately wiped off his face when Sonny  
turned around.

"Whoa, Sonny what's wrong? I was only kidding, you know. If you  
want you can try all you want to use your brain power." Sonny's cheeks  
had tear stains running down them and her eyes were puffy and red.

Chad walked over to her and cautiously pulled her into a hug.  
Instead of pushing him away, like he figured she'd do, Sonny just  
wrapped her arms around him and clung to him.

He slowly started to rub her back in soothing circles. When Sonny  
seemed to be settled down a bit she pulled back and looked up into  
Chad's eyes. "Are you all right now?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I think so. Stupid fro-yo machine." the last part was  
mumbled slightly.

"What did it do to you? What happened?" Chad was honestly concerned  
for Sonny and hoped she didn't push him away.

"It wasn't just the machine, it's been my whole day." Sonny sat  
down at a near-by table and motioned for Chad to as well. She related  
her whole day back to Chad hoping he wouldn't turn it around and throw  
it back in her face.

"Wow, that jerk. Over a text message." At this point Chad was  
mumbling more to himself then to Sonny. "If I were ever dating you I  
definetly wouldn't be such a coward as to break up in a text. Not that  
I'd ever want to break up with you."

Chad suddenly realized where he was and that, with Sonny sitting  
adjacent to him, he was actually rambling out loud and not just in his  
head.

When Chad looked up he saw that Sonny almost seemed her happy  
self again save for the tear streaks left behind."Chad Dylan Cooper, are you saying you'd like to date me?"

Chad was speechless for the first time in his life. All he  
managed to get out were syllables like, "Uh- I- No- Wha- Pshh" his  
brain decided to reconnect then and he decided lying at this point  
with her being vunerable after a break up wouldn't be good. "Well, you see.  
Actually, yes I would."

Chad looked down at his hands in his lap with his face turning a  
nice shade of red. He looked up when he heard Sonny speak again. "You  
know, I don't think dating you would be so bad either. Well, that is  
if I could get past your inflated ego" Sonny started to laugh. Chad  
did to knowing his Sonny was smiling again.

"So, did you want to go get some frozen yogurt? I know this great  
place. I swear they have every flavour." Sonny just looked into Chad's  
sparkling blue eyes and nodded yes.

Sonny and Chad had been sitting in the frozen treat store for  
over an hour. Sonny was actually enjoying spending time with Chad. The  
real Chad. The one who was funny and cute and not trying to start a  
fight every 10 minutes. They still had their arguments but this time  
they were done while laughing with one another.

Sonny was in the process of getting lost in Chad's eyes when her  
phone started to moo. "Oh, Shit. I totally forgot to tell my mom I  
wasn't going straight home." Sonny quickly grabbed her phone and  
pressed talk. " Hello? Hi, Mom. Yes, I know and I'm sorry I just totally  
forgot and I had a horrible day today and just lost track of time.  
Chad. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper. Alright, and I'm sorry again. Love you  
too, Mom. Bye"

Sonny looked over at Chad apologetically. "Sorry about that. Umm,  
maybe we should head out it's getting pretty dark out." Sonny looked  
out the window where it was indeed very dark, and also pouring rain.  
Just before she turned back around she saw a flash of lightning. She  
jumped almost a foot out of her chair and barely held back her scream  
of terror.

"You alright Sonny? It's just a little storm."

"No, I hate storms. I have ever since I was 6 years old." Chad  
could see the genuine fear in her eyes.

"Do you want to go to my house? I live just a couple blocks from  
here and your house is quite a few away. Sonny just nodded. Chad stood  
and reached out his hand palm up towards Sonny.

Sonny looked at Chad's hand, grabbed it, stood quickly, and  
bolted for the door of the store. Once outside Sonny ran for her life  
towards Chad's car and, thankfully, he had already unlocked it by the  
time she pulled on the handle. She jumped in and sat waiting  
impatiently for Chad to get in.

Once he was in, he started the car, put the heat on, and then  
turned towards Sonny. He grabbed her hand and she gripped his with all  
her strength. "Hey, it's alright come here"  
Chad said in a soothing voice while pulling her into a hug.

They sat embracing for a few minutes before Chad pulled back to  
look Sonny in the eye. When Sonny saw the way Chad was looking  
caringly at her, she knew without a doubt she loved him. She had known  
for some time but now there was no going back. She leaned up and  
captured his lips with her own.

Chad was shocked. After a few pounding heartbeats, he started to  
respond and started kissing back. He swiped his tongue along Sonny's  
bottom lip asking for entrance. Sonny didn't disappoint him. Sonny  
moaned softly at the feel of Chad Dylan Cooper's tongue exploring her  
mouth.

Hearing Sonny moan made Chad want to get closer to her. He  
wrapped an arm around her waist while she put her hands in his hair.  
When Chad tried to pull her closer to his body he couldn't. Chad  
pulled back but still held Sonny around her waist. "God, I hate cars  
right now."

Sonny laughed. She loved the way Chad's voice sounded when he was  
aggravated. "How far away is your house?" Sonny purred. Whoa, she had  
no idea she knew how to talk like that but it must have got to Chad  
because in an instant he had put the car in Drive and took off  
towards, what Sonny assumed, was his house.

They pulled into the driveway of a large sized house. It  
was made of large gray cement blocks that looked amazing with the nice  
trimmed bushes and gardens out front. Sonny, however didn't notice any  
of the houses features.

Now that she wasn't so caught up with Chad Dylan Cooper's lips  
she had started to notice the storm brewing that was worsening by the  
minute. "Chad?" She quietly whimpered. She didn't want to sound  
desperate and so fearful but that's how it had come out.

Chad ran around the car, opened the door, and grabbed Sonny  
around the waist. He helped her run towards the house's side door and to  
shelter from the storm. They both stumbled through the door trying to  
escape the pounding rain.

"Ohh, I really don't like storms Chad. What do I do?" Chad  
thought for a bit it was going on eight o'clock, they both had to be  
back to the studio early tomorrow morning, and Sonny's car was still  
there.

"Well, would your mom be okay with you staying the night? I mean  
I have, like, three empty guest rooms, and it's late and we have to  
work. Plus I don't feel like having either of us go back out into that  
storm. It looks nasty."

"Are you sure that's alright? I mean I don't want to bother you  
anymore than I already have-" Sonny was cut off by Chad placing a  
tender kiss on her lips.

"Trust me, I don't mind having you stay here. It gets kind of  
lonely and scary here at night by myself during a storm, you know"

Sonny just smiled up at him, "Awwwe. Is Chad Dylan Cooper afraid  
of storms too?"

"Somewhat, but if that gets out to any of my cast mates you will  
be in for a surprise, Ms. Monroe!"

"Ohhh, there's the Chad I know. I thought you had been replace  
for a minute there."

"Yeah, yeah. You'll never get rid of me, Monroe." Chad said  
laughing.

"Good, because maybe I don't want to be rid of you, Cooper"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So, we're good?"

"Oh, we are so good" Both started smiling and laughing at the  
rivalry antics.

Chad had found some pajama pants and an old t-shirt for Sonny to  
put on. "Well, Sonny. What do you say to a movie and popcorn night?"

"Oh, I love the sounds of that. Yum, but make sure you put extra  
butter on the popcorn!" Sonny yelled to a retreating Chad.

Suddenly his head popped back around the corner, "Is there any  
other way to have it?" Chad laughed as he walked back to the kitchen  
to get the food and some drinks.

While Chad was busy Sonny decided to call her mom. "Hey Mom, it's  
me again."

"Hi, Honey. Where are you? I know you're probably freaking out  
right now with this storm."

"Yeah, sorta. Umm, is it alright if I stay at Chad's tonight?I  
mean, we both have to work early tomorrow, my cars at work, and I  
really, really don't want to go back out in the storm again. Plus I'm  
already at his house."

Sonny waited for Connie to process all she had said. She had  
rushed through the explanation to get it out before her mom could say  
anything. After a few moments of silence she thought she might have lost the connection, "Mom?"

"Yeah, Honey. I'm still here. Well, I guess you can stay there. I  
mean, technically, you are 18 and I can't actually tell you you can't  
stay there."

"Mom, if you don't want me to stay I can find a way home."

"No, it's all right. I just have to get used to the fact my baby  
girl's not a baby any more. But you be careful, Sonny." the last part  
was said sternly.

"Yes, Mom. I love you. Bye." Sonny hung up just as Chad brought  
in the food and some drinks. "Thanks, Chad."

Chad just smiled and sat down right next to Sonny. "So, what are  
we going to watch?" Together they picked out a movie, neither really  
caring what it actually was. Once it was started, Chad grabbed a  
blanket and covered them both.

Throughout the movie Chad was holding Sonny's hand under the  
blanket where it was warm. There greasy fingers occasionally touching  
in the popcorn bowl as well. After about 20 minutes, and the popcorn  
bowl put back on the table, Sonny moved their joined hands to Chad's  
thigh. Another minute passed and she started to rub their hands in  
slow circles.

When Sonny continued her circles Chad removed his hand from  
Sonny's and started rubbing up and down her thigh just as slowly.  
After only 2 minutes of the tantalizing rubbing, Chad turned to Sonny,  
put his hand behind her head and guided her lips to his for a  
passionate kiss. The kiss began to heat up and hands started to roam.  
Sonny's hands were tracing the muscles in Chad's back while Chad was  
rubbing Sonny's stomach slowly inching his way higher.

Sonny got fed up with the restricting material and pulled at the  
hem of Chad's shirt. He got the hint and he pulled out of the kiss  
long enough to get both his and Sonny's shirts off and thrown  
somewhere in the living room.

Sonny moaned into Chad's mouth at the feel of skin to wonderfully  
smooth skin. She pulled back enough to murmur, "Bedroom"

Chad stood pulling Sonny with him and dragged them towards his  
master bedroom. Sonny felt the side of the bed come in contact with  
the back of her legs and she laid back on the bed. Chad climbed on  
and was hovering above her.

"Sonny, you do know where this is going, right? If we don't stop  
soon I'm not going to be able to."

"Don't worry, Chad. I want this. As long as you do to?" Sonny  
started doubting whether Chad actually wanted Sonny or just wanted to  
get laid.

"Sonny, I've been wanting you for a long time. I just didn't think  
I'd ever get the chance to be with you." Something got to Chad and he  
started to think. "Maybe we should slow down. I mean just this  
afternoon you were crying on my shoulder because that guy dumped you.  
Isn't it a little too soon? I know this is bad timing, Sonny, but I  
don't want to just be the guy you use to get over the ex."

"Chad, I've wanted you for forever now. I don't think I was  
actually upset with David, my ex, breaking up with me. I think it was  
just the way my day was going and how he did it. I never loved him so  
it didn't even really bother me."

"Do you- Do you love me Sonny?" Chad asked, actually showing  
vunerability in front of another person.

"Yes, Chad. I do love you. I have for a while."

Chad started smiling like crazy at hearing those words come out  
of Sonny's mouth. "Good, because I love you, too." Chad leaned down  
and resumed their kissing only this time trying to show Sonny just how  
much he loved her in that one kiss.

In no time, they were back to how they were before, ripping at  
each others clothes. Sonny had her hand on Chad's jeans undoing the  
button and zipper while Chad undid the strings on her pants. Chad paused his  
efforts and groaned deeply when Sonny reached inside his boxers taking  
hold of his hard member. She stroked it a few times before pulling out  
her hand and tugging his jeans and boxers down as if they were one.  
Chad quickly managed to get Sonny out of hers as well and they were  
both left naked except for Sonny and her bra.

Chad reached behind and slowly undid the hooks and let the lacy  
material slide down Sonny's arms. Once her breasts were exposed, Chad  
couldn't help leaning forward and sucking one rosy, hard nipple into  
his mouth. Sonny let out another moan and arched her back. Chad's left  
hand snaked up Sonny's stomach to pay attention to the other breast.  
After Chad felt both had had enough attention he started to kiss his  
way down her stomach. He was pressing small light kisses all the way  
down while his hands rubbed up and down her sides.

As Chad reached Sonny's naval, he let his hands come to a rest on  
her hips. His tongue darted out and into Sonny's bellybutton. Sony  
gasped at the feeling. After a few wet strokes in and out, Sonny was  
begging.

"Chad. Mmmm. Please Chad, please."

"Please what, Sonny?" Chad wanted to hear her say it. Tell him  
exactly what she wanted. Chad lightly blew on the wetted area of her  
naval.

"Mmmm. Please Chad, I need you. Now." It took all Chad had not to  
plunge deep into Sonny's moist heat right then, hearing her moan his  
name like that. He quickly reached over to his bedside drawer and  
pulled out a condom. After quickly putting it on Chad lined himself up  
with Sonny's entrance.

Chad slowly pushed in, loving the way she felt around him. She  
was so tight and warm. It took all his self control not to madly start  
pounding into her and embarrassing himself. After a moment of collecting  
himself, Chad opened his eyes to find chocolate brown ones staring  
right back. He slowly pulled out and thrust back in, starting a slow  
and steady pace.

Sonny started to lift her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust.  
She was sighing and moaning Chad's name while Chad grunted hers. They  
were both covered in a film of sweat. Chad could feel himself getting  
closer and started to pump faster and harder.

"Yes, Chad. God, I'm so close." Sonny was saying. Chad started to  
pump his fastest, Sonny almost not able to keep up, until he felt her  
walls clamp down around him and Sonny scream his name. Hearing this  
and feeling Sonny so tight around him had Chad exploding, finally  
releasing inside with one last deep grunt.

Chad collapsed just managing to fall to the side of Sonny as not  
to crush her. They were both panting hard from the exertion. Chad  
rolled over, quickly disposing of the used condom, and turned back to  
Sonny. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I  
love you, my Sonshine."

Just as Chad was drifting off he heard Sonny whisper back, "I love  
you, Chad Dylan Cooper" The last thing Chad remembered before  
unconsciousness claimed him was Sonny's sweet kiss and her snuggling  
closer into him.

_***- FIN **_-*

**A/N -** Ya, so this is my first fic I've actually ever completed :)  
Hope it's not too bad... Let me know, please review. If I get good  
reviews I'm thinking of writing an epilogue/sequel to it about the  
cast mates finding out and all that so, ya, review please ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, once again i don't own Sonny With A Chance or any of it's characters.

**A/N - Alright so what started out as a one-shot kind of turned into a multi-chaptered story. So if this chapter's any good, review and let me know. If you do i'll post the third chapter and possibly write more. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

_Your dark hair draped across my pillow_  
_Says I finally got it right_  
_And as I watch you dreaming, twisted in the sheets_  
_I can't stop thinking about last night_

_Well I've waited so long, so long, so long_  
_For someone like you_  
_And as this morning breaks through the window pane_  
_It reveals the truth_

_Baby, you're my sunshine, first light_  
_Find your way to places that only know lies_  
_Failed tries and bruised skies_  
_With hardly time to hold on or be strong, now I'm strong_  
_'Cos like the dawn you push it all away_

_I tell ya, you're my sunshine_  
_Everybody needs a little sunshine_

_

The first thing Sonny realized when she woke was she was warm.  
Warmer than she usually was. Then she realized she was wrapped around  
a body and using said bodies chest as a pillow. The memories of last  
night came flooding back to her and her eyes snapped open.

"Morning, Sonshine." Sonny looked up into Chad's smiling face and  
couldn't keep the returning smile off hers. She couldn't believe last  
night actually happened.

"Morning. What time is it?" She asked looking around for an alarm  
clock. Chad reached over to his bedside dresser and grabbed his phone.  
"It is... 7 o'clock. We might want to get up so we aren't late for  
work."

Sonny agreed and started to untangle herself from Chad. Once out  
of bed Chad headed for the bathroom. He turned back towards Sonny.  
"I'm taking a shower. Wanna join?" He said with a smirk.

Sonny followed him and closed the door after entering the room.  
She walked over and wrapped her arms around Chad's waist. She kissed  
his shoulder and asked, " What are we going to do at work?"

"Well, I'll be filming. I don't know what you guys do over at  
Chuckle City." Chad said jokingly.

Sonny swatted his arm playfully. "You know what i'm talking about.  
Are we just going to go back to how we treated each other before?"

Chad had started the water and was stepping in. He grabbed Sonny's  
arm and pulled her up against him. "How about we enjoy our shower and  
worry about that after?" Chad bent his head and captured Sonny's lips.

Sonny walked in to her and Tawni's dressing room. Tawni was  
sitting at her big mirror watching herself. She never changed.

As Sonny walked over to the chaise lounge and sat down, Tawni  
turned in her chair and stared at Sonny. "Who is he?"

Sonny was caught off guard. How did Tawni know? She had just got  
here. She decided to play it cool but her voice betrayed her and went  
high pitched. "Whaatt? What are you talking about?"

"I may always pay attention to myself, but I know that voice.  
That's your lying voice. Come on, Sonny. I'm an expert on girls  
interacting with boys. You can't stop smiling."

Dammit. How were her and Chad going to pretend nothing was  
different when Tawni had already noticed. Oh well, I guess they were  
going to have to to really show their acting skills. She hoped he was  
right when he was always spoutting off about being 'the greatest actor  
of his generation'.

"I'm just in a good mood. No guy." Sonny said and walked over to  
the other side of the room, avoiding eye contact with Tawni.

"Ha. Yeah, right. Just know, I'll be watching you." Tawni said as  
Sonny almost ran out the door. Phew, she had escaped. As she walked  
down the hall she heard another person coming around the corner.

The person emerged and it was Chad. Sonny knew they had to keep  
up appearances because you never knew who was listening. Sonny knew  
for a fact that Zora heard a lot of things when in the vents.

"Chad"

"Sonny" Someone just listening would have heard they rivalary in  
their voices but to anyone looking at them, they would have seen the  
huge smiles plastered on theirs faces.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later?" Chad said.

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine" Chad finished their daily fight and walked past Sonny to  
continue to where he was going. Before going out of sight he turned  
back around, saw Sonny watching him, and winked goodbye to her.

Later that day, after rehersals for their new clown sketch, Sonny  
was in the prop house relaxing. Nico and Grady were there planning how  
to avoid Murphey, the security guard, Zora was hanging out in the  
vent, and Tawni was looking in her compact mirror.

Sonny was bored. All she could think about was Chad. Questions  
had been running through her head all day. Was she going to be able to  
keep up the act everytime she was around him? Were they going to be  
able to tell their cast mates about them? Would they eventually not  
hate her for 'betraying' them? Would she tell her mom about her and  
Chad? The last question she knew was a stupid one, she told her mom  
everything.

Her thoughts were interupted by her phone going off. It was a  
text message. It was from Chad. She opened it and read, 'Have lunch  
with me?'.

Aww, she thought. It would be like their first date. Kind of  
short notice but Sonny didn't care. She would be spending time with  
Chad. She replied, 'Love to. Where at?'.

Her phone went off again. 'My house if that's alright. Didn't  
think you'd want press finding out before the other randoms'.

'Wow Chad. You're thinking about someone other than yourself. I'm  
impressed and ya, your house is good'. She answered back.

'Good. Meet me there. See you soon. 3'. That smile was back on  
Sonny's face. Tawni came over and sat next to Sonny on the couch.

"So, is your good mood texting you now?"

"What?" Busted. Again.

"Well, your smile's back and you were texting. It has to be the  
guy. Can't you just tell me who it is?" Tawni's words got everybody  
elses attention.

Nico looked over at them and Grady asked, "Sonny's going out  
with someone?"

"What? Now I'm not allowed to date? I thought my mom was over-  
protective. You people are worse." Sonny's rant seemed to be working.  
Instead of them all asking and begging for her to tell them who it was  
they were all mumbling apolagies to her.

"Now if you all don't mind, I'm leaving. I'll see you all after  
lunch." Sonny had almost made it out the door when Tawni spoke up  
again. "Who are you going to lunch with, Sonny?"

Wow, Sonny didn't know Tawni could be this observant. She knew  
if she said 'alone' Tawni would catch her lie, so she went a different  
route. "Uh, my mom. Yeah, me and her have a lunch date. Bye." Sonny  
rushed out of the room and quickly to the parking lot before anymore  
questions were asked.

When Sonny arrived at Chad's, she noticed his car already in the  
driveway. She walked in the side door they had used the night before  
and made her way to the kitchen. In the kitchen was Chad leaning over  
a pot on the stove, complete with an apron and even a small chef hat.

Sonny couldn't help but laugh out loud. This alerted Chad to her  
presence. He looked at her with a frown. "Are you laughing at me?" he  
asked. Sonny could only nod her head trying to suppress more giggles  
escaping. "And what is it you find so amusing?"

Sonny walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"You really get into characer, don't you? Even when not in front of a  
camera." She reached up and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Sorry for  
laughing, I just couldn't help it. You look so cute as a chef."

That had Chad smiling again. "Why thank you. Now, for lunch. I'm  
just making some stew and I have fresh bread. I know it's not much but  
hopefully it's alright."

"It's perfect, Chad."

"Just like me." Chad smirked.

"And there's the ego. I wondered when he was gonna come out."

"Haha, funny. Your about as funny as your show right now."

"Hey, I take offence to that you know." Sonny fake pouted and it  
earned her another kiss

"Yes, well, old habits die hard I guess. The table's set and  
this is just finishing. You can go sit down if you want."

Sonny walked to the dinning table and sat down. Chad had really  
made it seem like a date. There was a nice deep red table cloth on top  
of the cherry wood table, fancy plates and bowls, nice looking  
glasses, and even candles set out and lit.

Chad walked in and set the food down on pot holders. "Wow, Chad.  
How'd you get all this done in so little time?"

Chad sat down across from her. "Well, over at The Falls, we  
finished filming my scenes early so I told them I was taking a long  
lunch. So, how's your day been so far?"

"Not so good. Tawni knows I'm seeing someone." Chad looked up  
from his food.

"What? How does she know?"

"Well, apparently when I think of you I smile a lot. Tawni  
caught on and said she knew it was because of a boy. I had to tell her  
I was having lunch with my mom" There was silence for a minute So Sonny asked Chad, "So, how's your day?"

"Not much better. Until now that is." Sonny smiled at him. "I  
think Portlyn's noticed a change in me too. She won't stop hanging off  
me and it's getting really annoying. She doesn't understand, no matter  
how many times I say it, I don't like her that way."

Sonny started to feel jealous. She knew there was no reason for  
it. Chad was with her and he said he had loved her. That reminded her,  
she wanted to ask Chad about that. So far, nothing had been said about  
last night.

"Chad? Um, about what you said last night? Was it true or just  
because of the sex?" Sonny really hoped it wasn't because of the sex  
only because she had meant it. She was head over heels for him. It had  
taken her a while to figure it out but she knew now for sure.

"That I love you? Of course it's true. Sonny, your the first  
girl I've ever said that to."

"Okay, good. I love you, too, you know. I wasn't sure if you  
actually heard me or not."

"Trust me I heard you. I kept dreaming of you saying to me."  
Chad blushed lightly at the confession and Sonny just smiled. "So, I want to know  
about you. This is kind of backwards the way things happened. Normally  
you find out the details of each others lives first before taking  
things further, but when have we ever done things normally?" Chad laughed.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything. What's your favourite colour? What's your mom like?  
Are you a cat person or a dog person?"

He finally stopped the barrage of questions and Sonny was  
able to answer. "Wow, everything is right. Let's see. Favourite colour  
is green. My mom's funny, caring, and strong. Oh, and I like both cats  
and dogs, but mainly small dogs. What about you?"

"Well, my favourite colour's blue. My mom is ditzy, impulsive,  
and in need of a reality check. And I love all dogs." Chad seemed to  
brush past the subject of his mom. "Why are you afraid of storms?"

"Oh, that. Well, one night, when I was six, my dad came home  
drunk. He was an alcholic but wouldn't let anyone help him. He had  
never actually hit me or mom before that night. When he got home,  
there was a huge storm going on. He came in and started yelling at my  
mom and calling her names."

At this point, Sonny was almost in tears. Chad quickly got up and  
went to sit beside her. He put an arm around her shoulders and held  
her close to him. "Hey, it's alright. You don't have to tell me if you  
don't want to."

"No, I want you to know. Nobody else here knows about it though."  
Sonny took a deep, calming breath and continued. "my parents were in  
the kitchen and I was in the living room next door. I heard him  
yelling and walked to the doorway of the kitchen. I saw my dad raise  
his hand and slap my mom across the face. She fell into the counter  
and hit her head. I ran over to mom to try and help her but was pulled  
back when he grabbed my arm hard. I screamed because it hurt and he  
let go. My screaming must of done something to him because suddenly he  
got this look to him. Like he realized what he was doing. He ran from  
the house. That was the last time I saw him. Now whenever there's a storm, all the memories come back." Sonny had a few tears  
running down her cheeks. Chad reached over and swiped a few away. He  
place a kiss on her forehead and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Sonny. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's alright. I'm glad I told you. I haven't talked about that  
night in over ten years. Me and my mom are really happy now. I guess a  
couple years later my dad contacted my mom and said he had gotten help  
and wanted to be in my life again. She told him no because she  
couldn't risk that happening again. I'm glad she did. I don't know how  
i'd react to seeing him again, not with the memories he left."

"I bet. Well, since you told me about yours did you want to know  
about my parents?"

"If your alright talking about them."

"My parents were young when they had me. They only got married  
because my mom got pregnant unexpectedly. They stayed together for 9  
years before finally getting a divorce. I found out years later that  
my dad had caught my mom having numerous affairs. I was always closer  
to my dad. Once the divorce was settled, my mom had custody of me. I  
only got to see my dad on weekends and we always tried to make the  
most of them. He was the one who supported my dreams of becoming an  
actor. My mom was always telling me how much of a waste of time it  
was. When I was 15 I finally told my mom I wanted to live with Dad.  
After a few months of me ignoring her and, when I talked to her,  
always talking about my dad, she caved. She signed custody of me over  
to him. It might seem harsh the way I treated her, but with her it was  
every other week she had a new boyfriend and she rarely paid any  
attention to me. I think that's why I think of myself only most times.  
I'm not trying to put all the blame on my mom, she just didn't help  
matters. So after I started living with my dad life was a lot easier.  
I was able to do a lot more auditions and then I got the leading role on  
Mackenzie Falls."

"So, I guess your life wasn't as perfect as you make it seem it  
was."

"No, not by any means. That's just called acting," Chad smirked  
again, lightening the mood. Chad looked over to the clock on the  
stove. "Wow, we might want hurry up and eat or we're going to be late."

Sonny looked over at the clock, "Oh, wow. Yeah, I think your  
right." Chad walked back over to his seat and they started to eat.  
When they finished they quickly cleared the table. Before they left  
the house, they used the last few spare minutes for a quick make out  
session.

"What are you doing tonight?" Sonny asked as they pulled away  
from each other. Chad thought of his night to come and replied,  
"Nothing important, why?"

"I know it's really early in the relationship but would you come  
over and 'meet my mom'? I plan to tell her about us tonight and I know  
she's going to insist on you coming over for supper some night. I just  
thought we should get it done and over with now."

"Sure. I'd love to." They both headed for their cars and before  
they got in Chad said yo Sonny, "Hey, when you get a break today, text  
me."

"Alright. Love you. See you soon." Sonny smiled. She loved being  
able to say it out loud to him.

"Yup. Love you, too, Sonshine." Chad got into his car and drove  
towards Condor Studios.

**A/N- Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - **So here's the third chapter keep reviewing and I'll keep  
writing :) I love the responses you're all giving me it's really  
encouraging to keep writing. I honestly didn't think I could write  
this much for one story. Lol.

**Special shout out goes to all you following my story and reviewing. LOLChanny819, HeyIt'sMe2610, summergirl07, feathersfam, NightWorldFreak, Alice's Room, and . If I missed anyone I'm**  
**sorry. Enjoy :)**

**P.S **- If you haven't noticed, I like using smileys :)

The So Random cast was busy that afternoon. Sonny didn't get a  
break for nearly 4 hours after lunch. By then it was almost time to  
leave. Sonny pulled out her phone and started to text Chad. 'Hey, I  
finally got a break. What's up?'

Sonny got a text back almost instantly. 'Hey, been waiting for  
ever for you to get one. Meet me in my dressing room?'

'Sure, give me 2 minutes :)' Sonny headed towards the Falls  
studio. Chad had a dressing room to himself so it worked perfect for  
them to have time alone together without being seen.

When she reached the door she knocked once and walked right in.  
Chad was sitting on his couch watching tv on his Plasma screen. Sonny  
looked around the room. There was a pinball machine in one corner, a  
mini fridge in another, and even a huge bed on one side of the room.  
Attached to the tv were about three different gaming systems.

"Wow, Chad. Your dressing room has everything." Sonny said while  
still taking in the huge room.

"Yeah, isn't it great? Do you want something to drink? The fridge  
is stocked." Sonny shook her head and walked over to the couch. She  
sat down beside her boyfriend and kissed him.

"What time do you want me to come over tonight?" Chad asked after  
turning the tv off and facing Sonny. "Um, probably around 6:30. That  
way I'll have time to tell my mom about us and then she can get over  
the shock before you get there"

"Shock? Is she not going to take it well?"

"Oh, no. That's not it. I must not have told you. My mom's a big  
Mackenzie Falls fan so she'll be getting over the shock of her  
daughter dating her favourite tv character." Sonny laughed and Chad  
just smirked at the thought of Sonny's mom liking his show.

Chad was holding Sonny's hand and started rubbing slow circles with  
his thumb on her skin. Sonny smiled encouragingly so Chad leaned over  
and kissed her. The kiss turned passionate and hands started to wander.

Chad pulled back but stayed close to Sonny keeping his hands on  
her. "Sonny, I want you."

"Here?" Chad nodded. Sonny was so worked up she didn't actually  
care where they were, just that they had a bed. "Alright. I want you  
too. So bad."

The couple moved to the bed and climbed on, never breaking the  
kiss they had started. Clothes started flying, neither caring where  
they landed. Once they were both naked, Chad reached over the side of  
the bed to his pants and grabbed his wallet. He grabbed a condom out  
and went back to Sonny.

They didn't have much time so Chad put the condom on quickly and  
was lying over top of Sonny, staring down into her eyes. "I love you,  
Sonny."

With those words Chad pushed into her and groaned because of the  
feeling. He couldn't get over how good Sonny felt around him. Sonny  
started to moan and say Chad's name. Chad wasn't the only one loving  
the feeling.

Chad began to move. He started at at faster pace than before  
knowing they didn't have much time. Every time he increased his speed,  
Sonny would moan louder. She was rocking her hips in time to Chad's.  
He leaned down and captured her lips. The kiss was short but passionate.

Chad was getting close and he hoped Sonny was too. Sonny wrapped  
her legs around his thighs. He speed up one last time and was fighting  
back his climax. His hand made it's way between their bodies. He  
slipped his thumb between her folds and found what he was looking for.  
He started to move his finger in circles, the same speed as his  
thrusts. Chad couldn't hold back anymore and released inside of Sonny.  
Sonny's chant's of Chad's name got louder, telling Chad she had  
finished as well.

Sonny was clinging to him, while Chad lazily pumped in and out,  
both of them riding out their orgasms. They were both sweating and  
panting. Chad pulled out, got rid of the condom, and curled up next to  
Sonny's backside. He put his arm over her side and had his hand  
resting on her stomach.

They were almost asleep when Sonny spoke up, "Chad, we can't go  
to sleep. We're still at work." Chad mumbled a response into her  
shoulder. Sonny continued to lay there, loving the warmth of Chad on  
her back and his breath on her shoulder. The next thing they were  
aware of was a knock on the door. Chad jumped up and grabbed for the  
discarded comforter.

They had just gotten covered up when Tawni walked through the  
door. "Sonny, are you in-" She stopped talking, her jaw hanging wide  
open, at the sight she was greeted with.

Sonny didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say.  
"Tawni, I...We..." Sonny didn't get a chance to say any more because  
Tawni turned and ran out the door, slamming it on her way. Sonny was  
torn, she didn't want to leave Chad but didn't want her friend to be  
mad at her. Over the years Tawni had become her best friend and she  
didn't want to lose her.

Chad saw the indecision and tried to help. "Go after her, Sonny.  
I don't want you to be upset and I know you will be if you don't go  
talk to them." Sonny just nodded, got out of the bed, and found and  
put on her clothes. Once dressed she walked back over to Chad who was  
now in his boxers, and kissed him. "Thank you, for understanding."

"What are boyfriends for? Don't worry. Go talk to your friends  
and I'll see you tonight. 6:30." Chad smiled at her and Sonny took off  
towards the So Random set.

When she got there she was greeted with four angry faces.  
Apparently Tawni had enough time to tell the rest of the cast.

"Um, guys. It's really not that bad. Honestly"

Grady spoke up for the group. "Really? Stabbing us in the back by  
sleeping with the enemy isn't all that bad?"

"How could you? Chad? Really, of all people, it had to be Chad  
Dylan Cooper?" Nico asked.

"Well, you guys he's different. He can be sweet and funny and  
even thoughtful of other people. When you all see him here, it's just  
an act. Please, give him a chance? I love him."

Sonny was heartbroken when none of her cast mates did anything.  
They didn't tell her they'll give it a try, or say 'okay' because I  
love him. No, they just stood there. Sonny turned and walked back out  
the door. She didn't know where she was going, just trying not to let  
the tears welling up slide down her cheeks.

After five more minutes of aimless wandering, Chad found her.  
"Sonny? Sonny, what's wrong? What did they say to you?" Chad wrapped  
her in a huge hug and just stood there, comforting her.

"Nothing. They said nothing. How can they do this? Just because  
I'm dating you they all turn there back on me and won't be my friends  
anymore. Now I've lost my only real friends I've made down here  
including Tawni, my best friend."

Sonny was still fighting back the tears but every now and then  
one would slip down her face. Chad gently wiped them away with his  
thumbs. He knew what he had to do, he just really didn't want to. He  
took a deep breath, "Sonny, we can break up."

Sonny had not been expecting that. How could all this be  
happening in one day? Now Chad didn't want her anymore? But Chad said  
he loved her? "What? Now you want to break up with me? Great, now I  
can add lose the one I love to my list of bad things today."

Sonny started to pull out of Chad's arms, but Chad pulled her  
back. "Sonny, that's not what I said. I don't want to break up with  
you. Just that it might be best for right now. Or at least not show  
we're together in front of any one. Maybe then you're friends would  
come around on this."

Sonny was speechless. Chad wasn't only not thinking of himself  
but her, but he was also willing to end their relationship just so she  
could get her friends back. "I love you, Chad. And because of that we  
are staying together. I'm sure they'll come around. Eventually. If  
not, well, there's plenty of other people in Hollywood I can become  
friends with."

"Alright, if you're sure. Why don't you go back to my dressing  
room. You can find something to do or you can even take a nap. I'll be  
there in a bit. I have some business to take care of."

Sonny nodded her head and turned towards Chad's dressing room.  
Chad headed for the So Random studio. Once he got there he figured  
he'd check Sonny's dressing room first. When he opened the door he saw  
Tawni looking in her mirror. Only she wasn't happy, she looked  
miserable.

"Tawni"

"Friend Stealer" Alright, so it wouldn't be as easy as Chad hoped.

"Look, Tawni. How can you do this to Sonny? You saw the way she  
was smiling. She was happier than you and I have ever seen her. And  
when you find out about us, what do you Randoms do? Shove her away and  
call her a traitor."

Tawni just stood there not saying anything. Chad continued. "You  
should be ashamed of yourself and the others too. You made her cry and  
think she's losing all of her friends. Her real friends. Some friends  
you all are." Chad turned to leave.

"Chad, wait. I'm sorry. Can you tell her that please? I was in a  
lot of shock then and I guess it just clouded my thinking. Please tell  
her that."

"No. You and the rest of Chuckle City can go to her and tell her  
yourselves. She better have a smile on her face again by the end of  
the day or else it will all be your peoples' fault and I don't know if  
she'll be able to forgive you."

"You really love her, don't you?"

This threw Chad off. He was all mad because his Sonny wasn't so  
sunny right now, and out of the blue Tawni starts questioning about  
his love for her friend. "Yeah, I do. I really do. She's my Sonshine."  
And then the forceful Chad came back, "And she better stay sunny or  
you all will pay."

With that Chad walked back out the door and back to his dressing  
room. He found Sonny curled up in his bed. She looked so cute, despite  
the tear tracks left on her face. They just reminded him of why he had  
to go reason with the Randoms. He really did love Sonny with all his  
heart.

Chad walked over to the bed and laid beside Sonny. In her sleep,  
she automatically snuggled closer to Chad and put an arm over his hip.  
Chad smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Sonny woke up from her nap wrapped around Chad. When she looked  
up she was met with a smiling face. She smiled back, until she  
remember what brought her back to this room. Her smile turned into a  
frown and Chad hugged her closer.

"I think you need to go try talking to them again, Sweetheart."  
Chad didn't know why he'd said the endearment but he didn't care, it  
felt natural to say it.

"Why should I? They'll either not talk to me again or this time  
they'll start yelling at me. I don't know what would be worse."

"Please, Sonny? Give them another chance. If they blow this one I  
won't ask you to go talk to them ever again. Just give them the  
benefit of the doubt because I'm guessing they were in quite a bit of  
shock. Tawni especially since she's the one who saw us."

"Fine. I will, but only of you stay the way you are now,  
especially around them if they forgive me. I want you to stay caring.  
It's a real good role for you to play."

"Sonny I'm done with roles unless I'm being paid to act them out.  
From now on, I'm just going to be me, the real Chad Dylan Cooper."

"The one I'm in love with." Chad kissed her once more before  
telling her to head over to her studio. Sonny fixed her make-up, since  
some had run because of her crying, and headed for the prop house.

When Sonny walked in, the rest of the cast was all there again  
but this time they didn't look angry. They still weren't too happy,  
but at least they didn't look mad at her.

"Hey, guys. Look, I really am sorry." Tawni held up her hand and  
Sonny stopped talking.

"Sonny, we're the ones who should apologize. You were extremely  
happy with Chad before we found out. And when we found out we should  
have been happy for you. Instead we were mad because, for longer than  
you've been here, we've been rivalries with Mackenzie Falls. When I  
found you two together, I was shocked. I didn't know what to do or  
say, so I reverted to the rivalry."

"I'm not trying to use it as an excuse, it's just it was the  
easiest thing for me to do. I'm sorry. We are all sorry, right guys?"

The rest of the cast all started saying their apologies at once.  
"So you guys forgive me?"

"No, we're the ones who need forgiving. All you did was become  
happy. We are the ones who didn't act like the friends we're supposed  
to be."

"Awe, thanks guys. So you're not mad at me anymore?"

This time Nico was the one to talk. "No, not mad. But it is gonna  
take some time to get used to this."

"Don't worry. As long as you all can be civil with each other,  
I'll be happy. Can I have a hug?" Sonny walked over and tried to hug  
them all at once. Tawni tried escape, while Nico just looked out of  
place, and Grady was hugging Sonny back. Zora was still up in her vent.

"Awe, Chuckle City is back together again" Sonny looked over to  
find Chad in the doorway. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.  
She wanted to kiss him but Sonny didn't want to push her luck with her  
friends.

"You talked to them, didn't you?" Sonny asked so only Chad could  
hear.

"No. Just Tawni. You know she's a better friend than I thought she  
would be. She seemed way to self-absorbed to care about anyone else."

Sonny looked Chad in the eyes, "Sounds like someone else I know,  
but he seemed to get over it as well." Chad leaned down and kissed  
Sonny. Once he did, Sonny didn't care any more and kissed back with  
enthusiasm.

They pulled apart when they heard groaning in the background and  
Nico saying, "We said it'd take take time"

Chad just smiled at Sonny and whispered, "My Sonshine."

**A/N - Please review, if not I don't know if I'll write more chapters.  
Also, LOLChanny819, sorry this one isn't longer like you wanted, if I  
write more I'll be sure to try and make them as long as I can. :)  
**


	4. Update Notice

Alright, so I'm working on a new chapter but I need more reviews if  
you guys want me to put it on here. Also, I've added some lyrics at  
the beginning of chapter 2. You don't have to read them if you don't  
want to I just found that they fit perfectly to what I wrote. It was  
like fate, the day after I posted the first chapter I heard this song  
for the first time and all I could think was 'that's like exactly what  
I just wrote about'. Honestly it was like word for word perfect for  
this fanfic. 

Well enough of my rambling. If you want you can read the lyrics if  
not, well, I'll have the next chapter up, hopefully, soon if everyone  
keeps reviewing. :) 


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to SWAC. I just like to play  
with the characters and do what I wish Disney could.

**A/N- I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to write. I know it's not**  
**one of my longest chapters but I've really busy lately. I'll try to**  
**have the next chapter up way sooner than this this one took. Enjoy.**

Sonny left the studio just after 5. When she got to her and her  
mom's apartment she started rushing around. She got chicken out and  
thawed it quickly with water and then stated making the rice. She  
finished by putting the chicken on the rice-soup mixture.

Sonny put the dish in the oven and set the timer for 45 minutes.  
She headed for the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. She  
finished her shower and did her make-up before getting dressed.

Sonny heard the front door open and her mom walking in. Sonny was  
standing at the counter cutting potatoes for scalped potatoes. Connie  
walked in and set her purse on the counter.

"Wow, what's the occasion?" She asked jokingly. Sonny looked at  
her mom and bit her lip. "Alright, so there actually is an occasion?"

"Umm, yeah, Mom. I need to tell you something." Sonny saw the  
look on her mom's face and rushed to explain. "No, Mom. It's nothing  
bad. I swear."

"Okay, mind telling me then?"

"Alright. Umm, well, I'm dating someone. It only happened  
recently. Like, really recently."

"But you and David have been going out for awhile now, haven't you?"

"Yes, but he broke up with me. Yesterday. Over a text message."  
Sonny turned around to the cupboard and started looking for a can of  
corn.

"Oh, Honey, I'm so sorry."

Sonny turned back to her mom. She waited a few seconds for it to  
sink in. She counted in her head. 3-2-1. "Wait, you said you were  
dating. You're already dating someone else?"

"Well, the thing with David wasn't right. I don't think I ever  
actually liked him like you're supposed to when dating. My eyes were  
kind of...opened after that."

"Mackenzie." Sonny heard her mom say to herself.

"What was that?"

"Mackenzie...err...Chad Dylan Cooper. That's who you're dating,  
isn't it?" Sonny looked up at Connie and just nodded her head.

"Isn't it a little too soon. Honestly. You have a break-up with  
your boyfriend in the morning and by that afternoon you've already  
hooked yourself another guy? I expected more of you, Allison Monroe."

With that, Connie left the kitchen and headed to her bedroom.  
Sonny couldn't believe it. Her mother had basically told her she was a  
slut. She didn't know how to explain it all. She could barely explain  
it all to herself. All she knew was she loved Chad and had for sometime.

Sonny stood at the counter staring into space for she didn't know  
how long. The next thing she was aware of was a knock at the door.  
Sonny walked to the door to let Chad in.

When Sonny opened the door, Chad was ready to do his 'I'm here,  
everyone pay attention' act until he saw her face. "Sonny, what's  
wrong?" Chad walked in and pulled his girlfriend into a hug. Sonny  
dropped her forehead onto his shoulder as Chad closed the door with  
his foot.

"Sonny, sweetheart, tell me what happened" Chad lead Sonny over  
to the couch and sat them down. He kept her wrapped in his arms until  
she felt ready to talk.

"Baby, you've been crying way too much these past few days, is  
there any way I can help this time too?"

Sonny raised her head and looked into Chad's eyes. She realized  
that in the past two days, it had always been Chad there to stop her  
tears and put a smile back on her face.

"Thank you, Chad"

"For what? You're still upset, why are you thanking me?" Chad  
couldn't figure it out. One minute she's crying the next she's  
thanking him? He would never fully understand how women's minds  
functioned.

"Thank you for being there. Have you realized over the past two  
days, every time I've been upset you've made it better? First with  
David, then my friends, and now with my mom."

"So that's what it's about? Your mom? I thought you said she  
wouldn't mind?"

"That's what I thought. But when I told her she told me I was a  
slut and now she hates me. She just didn't use so many words." Tears  
started to slip out of the corners of Sonny's eyes again.

Chad wiped then away and softly kissed her. "Sonny, I'm sure your  
mom doesn't hate you. You have to look at this through her eyes. It  
was really sudden between David and you dating me. That doesn't mean  
your a slut. Connie doesn't know how our relationship has been over  
the years. We've always kept our attraction to one another hidden by  
arguing."

"We never fooled anyone, Sonshine. Your friends may have been  
angry at first, but they've all seen it. Our fights were like us  
flirting with each other and that's a lot." Sonny giggled.

"I guess your right Chad. My mom isn't at the studio so she never  
saw any of that. It's just, it hurt hearing her say she was  
disappointed in me. Especially when she's disappointed about me  
finding love, even if she doesn't know that's what it is. Also, with  
her not around the studio and us all the time, she's not going to  
believe we actually love each other after only a day of dating. She  
doesn't know our history."

"Exactly. So, let's forget about that for now. What are we having  
for supper?"

"Oh my god, supper." Sonny started to frown again. "My mom came  
home before I finished getting the potatoes ready so I guess we aren't  
having those now. The chicken and rice should be ready in about 5  
minutes."

Sonny stood to go back to the kitchen and Chad followed. "Is  
there anything I can help with?"

"Well, I guess you could chop some vegetables for a salad and  
I'll get the lettuce ready." Sonny put the bowl of corn in the  
microwave and set the timer before pulling out the lettuce.

They worked silently together, side by side. Once the salad was  
finished Sonny checked the main dish. She opened the oven and pulled  
the chicken out. She set it on the counter on pot holders to let it  
cool. "Wanna help set the dishes with me?" Chad nodded and grabbed the  
stack of plates.

Sonny followed him to the table with her hands filled with  
silverware. They continued their teamwork and finished the job  
quickly. Sonny sighed and looked towards the hallway to her mom's  
bedroom door. Chad walked over to Sonny and hugged her tightly.

"It'll be alright, Sweetheart. Go get her. She'll see for herself  
how much we love each other." Chad smiled and kissed her for  
encouragement. Sonny walked towards her mom and slowly knocked on the  
door.

"Mom? Mom, supper's ready, if you want to eat with us." Sonny  
left the division up to her. She walked back to the table and sat down  
across from Chad. They left the head of the table open for Connie. If  
she didn't eat with them, they figured they'd just make it like  
another date.

After a few minutes, Connie emerged from down the hallway. She  
walked to the table and sat down without a word. Once she was seated  
she looked over to Chad. "Hello, Chad. It's nice to see you again."

So, she was going to be polite at least. Sonny could handle that.  
She was at least going to talk. Maybe not directly to her but to her  
boyfriend. "Glad to be here again. You have a lovely apartment."

"Thank you, Chad." Sonny was starting to feel awkward. Her mom  
had never been this polite. She looked to her boyfriend helplessly,  
begging for help.

"Sonny, do you want some more corn? I know it's one of your  
favourites." The look he gave Sonny was reassuring, like he was saying  
every thing's going to be fine.

"Sure"

"Good"

"Good"

"So your good?" Chad started to smile and laugh as he said this.

"Oh, I am so good." They both started laughing, breaking the  
tension, and totally forgetting about the corn. After they broke the  
ice, dinner was a lot easier for the couple. They couldn't say the  
same about Connie, but the two teens were chatting and joking and  
laughing like they would any other time.

When the three finished eating, Sonny and Chad stood and started  
putting dishes and left overs away. They quickly finished. Sonny  
walked back to the table with Chad following. Sonny stopped in front  
of her mom.

"Mom, I'm going to Chad's tonight. You can think what you want but  
you don't me or Chad and how we are together. If you won't stop  
judging and watch to see who your daughter actually is...I'll...I'm  
going to have to move out." Sonny turned and headed for her room.

She flopped on to the bed and buried her head in the pillows. The  
bed dipped beside her and she felt Chad rubbing her back. "I'm sorry,  
Chad. I didn't ask but would it be okay if I stayed the night tonight?  
If not, I'm sure Tawni would let me stay there."

"Sonny, you know my house is always open to you. If worse comes  
to worst, and you're mom doesn't accept this, you can think about  
moving in with me, unless it's too soon for you."

"Oh, Chad. Thank you so much." Sonny sat up and hugged Chad. Chad  
leaned back and kissed Sonny. It started as a comforting gesture and  
then turned into something more. As they got more into it, Chad leaned  
Sonny back on the bed so he was lying over top of her.

He broke apart from Sonny lips to whisper, "I love you, Sonny."  
Before she could respond, Chad's lips were attacking hers again. Sonny  
wrapped her arms around Chad's neck to keep him there, not that he'd  
want to move.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Connie was still sitting at the table.  
She was contemplating what her only daughter had told her. Maybe there  
was something between Sonny and Chad she wasn't seeing.

Connie got up from the table and walked towards her daughters  
bedroom. She knocked quickly on the door and walked in. Two steps into  
the room and she froze. She saw her daughter and current boyfriend  
entangled on the bed. How could she think, especially after this, that  
her daughter only flitted from boy to boy?

"Sonny!" The two teens pulled apart from each other. Sonny tried  
to explain but Connie cut her off, "No. No, get out of my house. Now."  
She turned around and walked back out the door and headed towards her  
own bedroom. She couldn't handle this right now. She needed to be able  
to think things through. Alone.

Sonny turned to Chad with tears in her eyes and spilling over and  
down her cheeks. She launched herself into her boyfriends arm and  
buried her head in his chest. Chad sat there and just let her cry. He  
knew she needed to let this out.

Once Sonny was reduced to only sniffles, with no more tears to  
cry, Chad hugged her tight once more. "Sonny, how 'bout we grab some  
stuff and you can come to my house. I think your mom needs some time.  
And so do you. Come on."

Chad got Sonny up of the bed and helped her pack some stuff. Once  
she had enough stuff to last her for at least a week they headed  
outside. "Are you okay to drive or do you just want to go in my car?"

"Let's just go in yours. I can pick up my car tomorrow after  
work. If that's all right?"

"Of course it's all right, Sonny. Whatever I can help you with, I  
will. Always know I love you. Not just for today, or only a week. I'll  
always love. For forever." Chad sealed his words with a tender kiss  
before they drove off to his house once more.

**A/N- thank you to all my loyal readers and every person who has took**  
**the time to review. Also, I kind of made Chad a little bit corny at**  
**the end, I know lol :) Review plz! :)**

P.S. - I didn't have time to read thru this one. So, sorry if there are any mistakes.


End file.
